A Christmas Wedding
by bookwormatheart
Summary: SEQUEL TO HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Two years have passed since Gabriella and Troy were reunited and now everybody is preparing for their Christmas wedding. With songs, proposals, mistletoe, and babies there's never a dull moment for the Boltons this Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm baaack! So, I have to admit, this story probably won't be as long as the first one. I'm in the middle of another fanfic right now (Sonny with a Chance one called Just Enemies! Go check it out and I'll love you forever!). But, I knew a lot of you really wanted me to do a sequel, and because I'm so grateful for all the support I've gotten on here, I decided to do it! This one is Christmas-themed cause I L-O-V-E Christmas and I'm already in the Christmas mood, so I figured some of you out there must be too. Hope you guys enjoy this! Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Highschool Musical. I also don't own the song lyrics posted in this section. Its a song by Taylor Swift called Christmases When You Were Mine. _

"Oh my gosh..." I trailed off, too excited to say anything else.

"You like it?" Gabriella spun around in a circle, showing off the shimmering white gown she was wearing.

"Uh, yeah!" Michelle answered for me. "It's crazy beautiful!"

"Perfect for you!" Aunt Taylor added, clasping her hands.

"Gorgeous!" Kelsi chimed in.

"And it will go perfect with this veil." Sharpay said, smiling as she held up the delicate veil, with a small hairpiece encrusted with jewels holding it together at the top.

"Shar! It's beautiful." Gabriella delicately picked it up and gently inserted it into her hair.

"Wow." I smiled, feeling a lump form in my throat. "This makes it so real doesn't it?"

Gabriella smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug. "Most definitely."

The bridal store lady smiled at all of us. "So Miss Montez... have we found your dress?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few more seconds. Then she grinned. "Yes!"

"Perfect! I'll put it in a garment bag for you as soon as you can change." Gabriella nodded as she stepped down off the modeling platform and walked back to the changing rooms. After she had stepped inside, Michelle turned toward me.

"Can you believe this? Gabriella's actually going to get _married _in that dress! To your dad! In just a month!"

"I know. It's so insane. Who would have thought two years ago all this would happen?" I gestured to Aunt Taylor and Sharpay laughing over something together, with Kelsi smiling along. "I definitely did not see this coming."

"Yeah. And now with all of us 'kids' in our senior year of highschool now..." Michelle sighed. "It just feels like everything is moving so fast."

I nodded, feeling a little sad, in spite of how happy I was. A lot had changed in the two years since my dad and Gabriella had been reunited. Alex was twenty-one now, in his junior year of medical school, having worked double-time in order to make up for the year he had missed. He and his pretty girlfriend Sophia were still going strong, and at this point she had become more like a sister to me than anything else. I wasn't certain, but I was pretty sure that Alex was planning to marry her eventually. I smiled at that thought. "It's too bad Sophia couldn't come today."

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, but she has so many classes going on right now. And she promised she'd come to the bridesmaid dress fitting next week. She'll be on Christmas break soon, so that will lower her stress level a little bit."

I laughed. "I am so looking forward to college... not."

Michelle laughed too. "I know right? I used to be so excited for it, and now I'm just petrified."

"Well, at least you know where you're going." I said wistfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Amazing scholarship program doing what I love, science. But that's still stressful. It makes me feel like I have to live up to the privilege or something." She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind one ear. "And I'll be going so far away to go to Hillsboro."

"Yeah, that is one sad thing. I'll miss you." I smiled sadly. Since Sharpay, Zeke, Michelle, and Stephen had moved to Albuquerque last year, I had gotten used to having her close by. We had grown to become best friends since sophomore year, and I knew I could tell her anything.

She hugged me. "Hey, I'll only be a phone call away. And you seem to be forgetting that you might be going away too."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I guess I might." _Which would kinda suck to leave all these people that only became a part of my life two years ago. _

Michelle's ring tone suddenly started up and she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. Instantly, a huge smile popped out on her face. "It's Michael. He's probably calling to complain about how horrible the tux fitting was."

I laughed as she opened her phone and started to move away. "Yeah, probably." As Michelle started chattering to her boyfriend of more than a year and a half, and my fake-cousin of forever, I sighed again. I couldn't help it. Cause that was another big thing that had changed in the two years of my life since sophomore year. No more Nate and I.

Michelle ran back to me, giggling like a little girl. "He said that Troy said to tell Gabriella that we should all go out to eat after this. He'll pay."

I laughed. "He better. Being an assistant acting coach doesn't exactly make me a millionaire."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Oh you poor destitute girl."

I put a look of fake hurt on my face. "Ouch. I think I'll just go cry in a corner now."

Michelle laughed. "You're such a dork."

"True." I hesitated a second, wondering whether or not to ask the question that was on my mind. "Hey, Michelle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um, well, do you or Michael know exactly what happened between Nate and I?"

Michelle stopped examining the dresses on the rack and turned back to me. "I don't know in-depth details, no. But I do know you guys had a fight."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. _A fight? Is that what he calls it? _"Oh."

Michelle studied me. "If that's not what happened, feel free to set the record straight. I'll believe you."

I laughed, a little sadly. "No, that's what happened. I just kind of wondered if-if-"

"If Nate talks about it? Or you?"

I nodded silently.

Michelle took a deep breath. "Before I answer that question, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"What are you really asking? Are you asking what Nate's reaction is when you come up in conversation? Or do you really mean to ask if I think he still has feelings for you?"

I bit my lip. "Um, both."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "Well, Nate's pretty closed-mouth about you since the break-up. I just think he's kind of embarrassed about the whole thing. I've never says anything bad about you or anything like that, but when you do come up in conversation, he changes the subject. And considering the fact that he hasn't dated anyone at all in the year since you guys broke up, I'm thinking that he probably does still have feelings for you." She paused a moment, then finished quietly. "Just like you still have feelings for him."

"Uh, wait a minute." I said quickly. "What was the last part?"

"You still have feelings for him. Come on, just admit it. Nate meant everything to you. And ever since you two broke up your relationship has been so strained and weird. You can't tell me you don't miss the days when he would say hello with a kiss instead of the most awkward friendly hug on the face of the planet!"

I laughed in spite of myself, then rolled my eyes. "I do hate things being awkward, but I don't think that means I still have feelings for him."

Michelle sighed. "Alright, fine. Whatever. I'm done."

"Michelle-" I started but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Girls! We're ready to go when you are. Troy texted me and said we should all meet at the Golden Buffet for lunch. Hope you're hungry!"

"We are!" I answered, glad for the distraction. "Be there in a minute!" ...

...

I sat on my bed that evening, and sighed. Lunch had been awkward at best. By some fluke, I had ended up in the seat across from Nate. Which meant lots of awkward silences, mumbled sentences, and nervous eye contact. Goood times. Not.

I picked up my pencil again and wrote a couple of lines of a song I was working on. Since sophomore year I had written tons of songs. A couple of times Nate had collaborated with me. We had actually turned out some pretty good ones. I sighed, trying to distract myself from Nate. I sang aloud what I had written so far.

_Please take down the misletoe  
>Cause I don't wanna think about that right now<br>Cause everything I want is miles away  
>In a snow covered little town<br>My daddy's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
>Season's greetings, hope you're well<br>Well I'm doing alright  
>If you were wondering<br>Lately I can never tell_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_  
><em>But there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_I've been doing fine without you, really_  
><em>Up until the nights got cold<em>  
><em>And everybody's here, except you, baby<em>  
><em>Seems like everyone's got someone to hold<em>

_But for me it's just a lonely time_  
><em>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_Merry Christmas everybody_  
><em>That'll have to be something I just say this year<em>  
><em>I'll bet you got your mom another sweater<em>  
><em>And were your cousins late again<em>  
><em>When you were putting up the lights this year<em>  
><em>Did you notice one less pair of hands<em>

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_  
><em>But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight<em>  
><em>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_You were mine_

I sighed. The music still needed a little work. My songs with Nate were probably better. _No, scratch that. Were definitely better. _

I shut my notebook quickly and stuck it under my pillow where I always kept it. Just then I saw a message request flicker on my computer.

**Message Request from Derekstheman: **

I raised an eyebrow. Derek? Did I know a guy named Derek? Then suddenly I nodded in understanding. Derek was Sophia's younger brother. I had only talked to him a couple of times. I wondered why he wanted to chat with me now. _I guess there's only one way to find out. _

**Message request accepted. **

**Derekstheman:**

**Hey!**

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Hi:) **

**Derekstheman: **

**Sooo I have to be honest. This isn't Derek. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

…**.**

**Derekstheman: **

**Wow. That sounded so creepy. What I meant is that this is Derek's friend. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Um. Okay?  
><strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**I'm still sounding creepy aren't I? Yeah maybe I should start over. I'm Warren. Derek is letting me use his computer and I saw you were on his buddy list and online. Are you friends? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Well, yeah. I mean his sister is dating my brother. **

**Derekstheman: **

**Ohhh so your Alex's sister? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Yep. Have you met him? **

**Derekstheman: **

**Yeah. He seems like a pretty cool guy. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**He is:) **

**Derekstheman: **

**Sophia has talked about you before too. **

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>Good things I hope:D <strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**Yeah, definitely. She says your really funny and nice. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Aw. That's sweet. **

**Derekstheman: **

**So what's up with you? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Um, nothing much. Supposed to be studying for my history test, but I'm not. **

**Derekstheman: **

**I hear you. Instead of goofing off on my friends computer, I should be really be studying Spanish verbs. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Wellll why don't you? **

**Derekstheman: **

**Why don't you study your history?:p**

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Okay, okay, you win.**

**Derekstheman: **

**So Derek wants to know when Alex is going to get his nerve up and ask Soph to marry him? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Woah. I don't know. When he thinks he should I guess? **

**Derekstheman: **

**Nope. Not good enough of an answer. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Uhhh, okay I'll just use my amazing mind-reading skills to probe my brothers brain and figure out when he's going to propose to his girlfriend because her brothers friend asked me to over a "stolen" computer. That makes sense, right? **

**Derekstheman: **

**Yep. Totally. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Smart aleck. **

**Derekstheman: **

**I'M the smart aleck? You totally are a smart... alice.**

**Musicgirl4ever: **

… **that was pretty lame. **

**Derekstheman: **

**Okay so now you know something about me. I suck at flirting with girls over the internet. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Flirting? **

**Derekstheman: **

**I just creeped you out again didn't I? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Haha little bit. **

**Derekstheman: **

**Okay, this is not going well. But I've got to do something to avoid those Spanish verbs. Maybe that something shouldn't be creeping on my best friends friends on the internet though. Sorry... I should probably just stop talking. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Actually, your unsure babbling is pretty entertaining. ;) **

**Derekstheman: **

**Awesome. So my insecurity is attracting you? Well thats just how I roll baby! **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**And now we're back to pretty lame. **

**Derekstheman:  
>Yeah... that was pretty bad. I admit it. <strong>

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Good. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery! :D**

**Derekstheman: **

**Okay, Doctor Ella, what exactly do you think my problem is? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Hmmmm. Well it's hard to tell without a full diagnosis (which would take face to face interaction) but I'm thinking your suffering from a bad case of cheesy pick up lines, which is worsened by a total inability to flirt. But that's just my opinion. :p**

**Derekstheman: **

**Ouch. Okay, now that my ego has been sufficiently trampled by your sarcasm, lets get back to the first part of that comment. **

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>What first part? <strong>

**Derekstheman:  
>The face to face interaction part. <strong>

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Oh, right. **

**Derekstheman: **

**You want to meet at the mall sometime for a coffee or a smoothie or something?**

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Uh, well...**

**Derekstheman:  
>You want to check me out first? Feel free to call Sophia and make sure I'm a real person and not some creepy pedophile who knows everything about you by compulsively stalking you in his free time. <strong>

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>That was pretty much exactly what was in my head. I'll do that. <strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**Great. But operating under the assumption that I'm NOT a creepy pedophile, what do you say to the meeting up thing? **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Sure:) **

**Derekstheman:  
>Seriously? Great! Where do you want to meet? <strong>

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>The food court? Would that work? <strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**For sure. When? **

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>Would tomorrow at two-ish work? <strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**Definitely. See you then. **

**Musicgirl4ever: **

**Probably. **

**Derekstheman:  
>Wait, what? <strong>

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>:D <strong>

**Derekstheman: **

**Playing head games? **

**Musicgirl4ever:  
>Mayyyybe...<strong>

**Musicgirl4ever has signed off. **

**Derekstheman has signed off. **

I smiled as I shut my computer. Slowly I climbed off my bed and walked to my window, pulling up the blinds. It was already dark outside, but I could still easily make out the hundreds of snowflakes falling from the heavens, piling in heaps on the ground. On some of the houses on my block Christmas lights twinkled in the frosty air. I leaned my forehead against the chilly glass of the window and took a deep breath. _Maybe this Christmas won't be so lonely after all, _I thought, thinking of Warren and what I could only assume was our date tomorrow. But then I sighed in spite of myself. Because deep down, I knew this Christmas couldn't be the same. Not with Nate and I so distant. _But there were Christmases when you were mine..._

_AN: What'd you think? I hope you liked it! Sorry if you think its moving a little fast but like I said, this is going to be a shorter story. Also, I did edit "Christmases When You Were Mine" a tiny bit to fit in more with Ella's perspective. (I changed the original lyric "my momma's in the kitchen" to "my daddy's in the kitchen" just to make that clear.) I think this is going to be fun to write, but please review and let me know if you liked it so I know whether or not to keep going. Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So, this is a pretty little chapter. Sorry! But comparatively it covers a lot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter: ValzBrownie, Sophbells, Endor Solo, and Ashy143 (correct me if I'm wrong, but is this your first time reviewing my stories? If so, awesome! Thanks for doing it:))! All of you guys are awesome, and I appreciate how much support you've given me in writing these HSM stories! Enjoy chapter 2! _

"Wait, you bought your Mom a dog for Christmas, and then it ate her favorite necklace?" I laughed.

"Yeah. See, that's my luck with Christmas presents. They _never _work out the way I want them to." Warren chuckled as I wiped at my eyes. "I'm glad to see my awkwardness is still amusing you."

"Well, these stories you're telling are hilarious!" I stared at him. "Are you sure these are all true?"

"Sadly, yes." Warren gestured to my now empty smoothie cup. "You want me to get that for you?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled as he took it from me and walked over to the nearest trash can, dropping it in. So far it had been a really relaxed and fun first date. We had wandered around the mall, looking at the Christmas decorations and displays and eventually climbing into the photo booth to take pictures. I pulled them out of my purse and chuckled. Warren was really cute. There was no denying that. He had short brown hair and green eyes and he was sweet, kind, and funny. I sighed. _Why am I still missing Nate then? _

"You okay?" Warren walked back up to me. "Are you finally ready to admit you've been faking having a good time this whole day and really want to run home and awkwardly ignore my text messages?"

I laughed. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. I've had a great day. Really."

Warren quirked an eyebrow. "So, what's the problem?"

I sighed again. "Nothing. Really."

"Sounds like it." Warren motioned me to a couch near by. "Seriously, what's up?"

I bit my lip as I sat down. "Well, say I had this friend."

"Uh oh." Warren laughed as I shot him a look. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well this friend of mine... she was best friends with a boy. And he was a great guy and all. And anyway... they fell in love. I guess. Maybe. Whatever, that isn't the point. The point is, they got together. And then a year later... they broke up." I paused, and glanced at him, trying to gauge his reaction, but I couldn't read anything into his expression. "After they broke up, the girl really tried. Tried to forget. Tried to move on. But, she couldn't. And I mean, she really couldn't. She tried and tried. But it was hard because she still wanted him to be her best friend. She wanted that more than anything. But they can't be friends anymore because.. because they broke up. And she hates it." I turned towards him again. "She really does. So when she sighs on dates, sometimes the guys she's out with, they think she isn't having fun. And she is. But she just keeps remembering this other guy. Because they were best friends and he was a huge part of her. And now he's gone." I looked into his eyes, willing him to understand. "Do you get it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It actually kind of reminds me of a song." He smiled and sang quietly.

_It takes a minute, _

_For it all to sink in,  
>That this is what I wanted,<br>That this is where it ends,  
>Too many second guesses,<br>And awkward questions,  
>Yet here we stand, <em>

_We're past the mountain,  
>That stood between us,<br>But now we're standing in an empty room,  
>I thought I'd be happy to be here,<br>But where do we go now, _

_Did I really know the right thing to do? _

I stared at him. "Woah. You have a really nice voice."  
>He grinned. "Thanks."<p>

"No, its like, _really _nice. But really, a Luke Murray song?" I rolled my eyes.

Warren chuckled. "You don't like Luke Murray?"

"Eh, he's okay. I guess you could say musically I admire him, but I definitely think he's overrated. I don't listen to much of his stuff."

"Oh, you think he's overrated huh?" Warren looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Uh, yeah. What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Have you ever seen a _picture _of Luke Murray?"

"Well, yeah, girls are constantly fawning all over him. But I guess I don't think much of his rock star image. But come to think of it... you kind of look like him." I looked at Warren, then blinked and looked again. "Come to think of it, you look a _lot _like him."

Warren grinned "Welllll..."

Suddenly I gasped. "Oh my gosh... Warren, what's your last name?"

He laughed. "Murray."

I stared at him, feeling like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on me. "But I-I don't understand. Are you his twin brother or something? Tell me you're his twin brother..."

"Nope." He hid a smile as I paled. "My full name is Warren Lucas Murray. As in, Luke Murray."

"Oh... crap." I said faintly. "But you're so-so real!"

Warren laughed again. "Yep, unfortunately, I'm as real as real can be. Real faults. Real quirks. Real ovverated-ness." I blushed.

"But, what are you doing in Albequerque?" I asked, trying to adjust to the fact that I had been with a celebrity for the past three hours.

"I was born in Albequerque. Derek and I were on the same soccer team growing up. When I was thriteen I moved to Los Angeles to pursue my career in music. Derek and I kept in touch. I'm spending the holiday's with my family here in town. I really was at Derek's house using his computer when I saw you were online. And my name really is Warren. It's not like I've been lying to you this whole time or anything." Warren suddenly looked concerned. "Are you mad?"

"Mad! Mad? Uh, shocked, confused, startled, embarrassed, and completely dumbstruck would all describe me right now. But mad? No."

Warren smiled. "Good. Because I don't want this to change your opinion of me."

I glanced at him. "Seriously? You just told me you're an award-winning artist and you want me to treat you the same."

"Preferably." He took my hand, his face suddenly serious. "I know this sounds cheesy and dumb, but Ella, you're the first normal person to treat_ me _like a normal person in a long, long time. Honestly, I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome." I looked at him, remembering his funny stories and dorky jokes. "Okay... I think I'm cool with this then."

"Awesome." Warren stood up. "And by the way, I understand about your "friend". Tell her I wish her the best of luck with her ex and that the guys she goes out with should learn to be more patient." He winked at me.  
>"I will. Thanks." I hugged him. "Wait a second. You're famous. How are dozens of girls not mauling you right now?"<p>

He laughed. "It's my home town. Everyone in this part of it knows me. No girl has a crush on me. Well at least not cause I'm famous. Possibly because of my rakish good looks, my stunning sense of humor and my amazing pick up lines." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Famous or not, you're still a dork."

"A cute one?" He grinned.

I laughed. "Maybe. Let's keep walking now before you start serenading me again."

"Okay." As we turned to walk in the other direction I felt a happy smile form on my face. _Oh my gosh. I'm on a date with Luke Murray right now. Didn't see that one coming. _I glanced at him again. _But more importantly, I'm on a date with Warren. _

Suddenly Warren grabbed my arm and pointed. "Look! Misteltoe!"

I looked over to where he was pointing and felt myself freeze. A sprig of misteltoe was hanging from an arched doorway. But that wasn't what made me stop short. Underneath the misteltoe stood Michelle. And she was kissing Nate

_What did you think? Hope you really liked it! I know this chapter was very Warren and Ella based but don't worry the Christmas stuff will be coming soon and more HSM characters. :) And maybe some Natella? I don't know, I'm starting to like Warren too much I think! But don't worry, I'm pretty sure Natella is meant to be! What do you think? Leave me your opinion in a review! Haha by the way if you're wondering if the character of Warren (specifically his famous side Luke Murray) was partially inspired by all the Justin Bieber hype, you would be right. Sorry to his fans out there, I don't have Bieber fever, but its like Ella said: Musically he's fine, but I just think he's overrated. I don't listen to much of his music. Anyway, please review if you liked it and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! And to the people who favorited this story, thanks to you too! Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving and Black Friday. The holiday season is officially here! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. You might be confused at the beginning so I'll let you know ahead of time: I jumped to the next day. I don't own HSM or any of the Christmas songs mentioned. But I do own Ella, Nate, Warren, Derek, Alex, Sophia, Michael, Michelle, Stephen, and Daphne! (Wow, I've made up a LOT of other characters for this story haven't I?) Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! _

"Ella?" Nate stared at me. "Are you okay?"

I lifted my eyes to look at him and tried to put a happy smile on my face. "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been acting weird ever since I got here. Seriously, is everything okay?"

"It's fine." I said quickly. My voice came out sharper than I intended and Nate's eyes widened. I bit my lip and tried again. "Nothing's the matter. Really. Let's just concentrate on decorating the house and having a happy Christmas." I looked down at the box of ornaments in my hand, sighing.

"Ella..." I felt the pressure of Nate's hand on my arm and felt a shiver run through me. Since we had broken up Nate had kept a constant distance from me, as if afraid to get too close. This was one of the first times we had made physical contact since the break up, other than a few awkward hugs. I looked up at him and realized he was closer than I had realized. My breath caught. He looked concerned. "Ella? You look like you're going to pass out!"

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine." I moved back, creating a safe distance between us again. "Just tired I guess."

"Look," Nate ran a hand through his hair, looking a little frustrated. "I know since the break up we haven't been as close as we used to be but I don't want you to- to feel like- I-I mean..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed, then slowly took my hand. "Ella I still-"

"We've got the rest of the decorations!" My dad said as he walked in the room with Zeke and Uncle Chad, each one of them bearing a huge box of ornaments and bows.

"And we've got the cookies!" Gabriella entered from the kitchen followed by Michelle, Sharpay, Aunt Taylor, and Kelsi. Quickly, I pulled out of Nate's grasp, and looked down, trying to hide my disappointment and incredibly confused feelings. _Ella you saw him yesterday kissing Michelle under the mistletoe at the mall. Clearly he has no feelings left for you. Why do you keep doing this to yourself! _I thought, even as my stomach twisted at the memory of seeing them kiss. _What would Michael think..._

"Great!" My dad said, bringing me back to the present. "Now all we need is the tree."

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Ryan, Stephen and Michael carrying a Christmas tree and letting in a blast of cold air and a little snow.

"Woah! That looks like a beautiful one!" Kelsi said as the guys hoisted it in inside.

"Well I'm glad you approve of my taste." Ryan said, grinning and peeling off his heavy winter coat.

"Let me help you with that." Kelsi said, pulling it from his shoulders. "You must be frozen!"

"Well I could use something to warm me up. Like, maybe, a hug!" Before she could protest, he grabbed her in a gigantic hug.

"Ahhh! Ryan! You're freezing!" Kelsi pulled away, giggling. "You probably totally messed up my hair."

"Well, even if I did, you still look beautiful." He said, smiling and looking a little nervous. There was a small awkward silence as they both blushed. I chuckled under my breath. Ryan and Kelsi had kept in close contact since seeing eachother again. Everyone knew they were growing more and more like a couple every day but for some reason they wouldn't actually take the next step and become official.

Michelle laughed, breaking the silence. "But where's the mistletoe! You can't have forgotten that!"

"No, I brought it." Stephen produced a small bundle of it from his pocket.

"Too bad Daphne isn't here!" Michael said, smiling as he nudged him in the ribs.

Stephen laughed. "Eh, its alright. We don't need the mistletoe."

I laughed along with everyone else. In the past two years Stephen had practically become a different person. Last year he had apologized to me for everything that had happened at the reunion and for asking me out when he was dating another girl. We were on much better terms now, and slowly even Michael, Nate and Alex had forgiven him for his stupidity.

Sharpay smiled. "Well, lets hang it up!" She glanced at Zeke. "I'm ready!"

"Ew, Mom!" Michelle laughed.

Zeke pulled Sharpay close to him. "Hey missy, just because we're "old" doesn't mean we can't be in love. We're newlyweds remember."

"I don't think you can really count yourself as being a newlywed when you've been married for a year and a half." I said.

"Whatever." Zeke leaned over and pecked Sharpay on the lips. "It feels like we just got home from the honeymoon."

I made a face. "Okay, that was too much information."

My dad laughed as he stuck the mistletoe above the doorway to the kitchen with some red tape. Then he turned to Gabriella, an innocent look on his face. "Hey honey, didn't you say you needed to get something in the kitchen?"

Gabriella smiled mischievously at him. "I can't think of anything at the moment Troy. Except maybe... oh yeah! I was going to get some milk for the cookies. Do you want to help me?" She walked over and joined him under the mistletoe.

My dad grinned. "Sure, but first..." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Wow, I see we came just when the party was getting started!" Alex laughed as he walked through the door, with Sophia just behind him.

"Hey guys!" I went over to give them both hugs. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey little sister." Alex grinned at me. "Hope you don't mind, but we brought along a couple other people to join the fun." He leaned closer and spoke so no one else could hear. "And maybe one of them could join _you _under the mistletoe."  
>I looked over his shoulder to see Derek and Warren standing in the doorway, looking a little awkward. "Oh, hi guys!" Alex winked at me and I glared at him before smiling at the boys. "Come on in and meet everybody!" I gestured for them to follow me and then walked to the middle of the room and started introducing them. "This is my dad, and his fiancee Gabriella. This is Sharpay Baylor and her husband Zeke. This is Michelle and Stephen. They're Sharpay's kids and Zeke's step-kids. And this is my dad's best friend, my "Uncle" Chad and his wife, my "Aunt" Taylor. This is their son, Michael, he's dating Michelle. And this is Ryan, he's Michelle and Stephen's uncle. And this is Kelsi, she's a friend of the family. And this is Nate. He's my..." I paused for a second, "um, he's a friend."<p>

"Woah." Warren rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, but my mind is still trying to process all that." He looked around the room. "You guys should really make a family tree or something... I'm so confused."

Derek laughed. "Me too."

Gabriella chuckled. "Well the point is is that we're all happy to meet you!"

"Thanks." Derek and Warren shook her hand.

"I hope you don't mind them coming over. Warren slept over last night and they hadn't been doing anything all day so I thought maybe this would tempt them out of the house." Sophia smiled a little apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine!" Troy smiled. "We just hung up the mistletoe, so we're ready to start decorating the tree."

"Everybody grab a box and start decorating! There's milk and cookies in the kitchen if you get hungry or thirsty!" Aunt Taylor said.

"Alright, let's go!" Warren smiled and grabbed a box, sorting through it. "Lights go on first!" ...

...

I took a long drink of milk, sat back and smiled. The house was now a sparkling world of nativities, candy canes, and Christmas lights. The tree was lit from top to bottom and covered in sparkling ornaments. _This Christmas is so perfect. Well, almost. _I thought, glancing over at Michelle, Nate, and Michael. Michelle was cuddled close to Michael and smiling. Nate sat on the floor with Derek and Stephen, holding one of the glass ornaments and laughing about some joke. _Should I tell Michelle I saw Nate and her kissing? Should I tell Michael? Or should I not say anything to anyone? _I sighed. The same thoughts had been running through my head all day. _Is it possible that Michelle really is cheating on Michael with Nate? I can't believe it... _

"Alright everybody, find your places, we're going to turn off the lights now." Uncle Chad said, walking over to the couch to join his wife.

"I'll get the music." Ryan walked over to the CD player and hit the play button. Instantly "White Christmas" filled the room.

"Here go the lights!" My dad said flipping the switch. As the room darkened, the Christmas lights on the tree shone even brighter, creating a rainbow of twinkles. I looked around the room. Sharpay and Zeke were curled up on the loveseat, stealing a kiss or two. Gabriella and my dad stood in one corner of the room, whispering something to eachother. Alex and Sophia sat on kitchen chairs in another corner, holding hands and laughing quietly. Kelsi leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder as the both stared at the Christmas tree, and I saw Ryan smile, although he didn't draw attention to it. Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor smiled at eachother in the dark before exchanging a peck. I sighed as I saw Michelle and Michael share a kiss. _You would think it was Valentine's Day, not Christmas time. _

"Mind if I sit here?" A whisper from above startled me. I looked up to find Warren smiling at me.

"Here? Oh, sure! Whatever." I said, trying to hide my sudden nervousness. _What if he tries something? Nate's sitting right there! _

"Thanks." He sat down, and I gulped.

"I hope you had fun today." I said quickly, hoping to distract myself from his nearness.  
>"I did." Warren studied his fingernails. "Hey Ella?"<p>

"Yeah?" I said, keeping my voice light.

"I was wondering... did I do something wrong yesterday?" He looked at me, his voice and eyes full of concern. "Because towards the end of the date... I don't know, you just seemed upset. And I was wondering if I'd done something to hurt you."

"What? Oh, no!" I turned towards him, forgetting how close we were in my rush to convince him everything was fine. "It had nothing to do with you. I promise."

"Alright... if you're sure." Warren studied my face. "Nate seems like a really nice guy Ella."

"He is." I said truthfully.

"Is he the boy? The friend you were talking about?"

I blushed. "Warren...I-"

"Sorry." He looked away. "You're right, its none of my business."

"Wait a minute, I didn't say it wasn't any of your business."

Warren looked at me and chuckled. "Maybe you didn't say that with your mouth, but that's definitely what you were saying with your eyes."

"Oh..." I looked down and blushed again. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have asked."

"He is." I said quietly. "The guy I was talking about I mean."

I felt Warren's arm go around my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Because I can see it makes you sad. And I don't want you to be sad."

I rolled my eyes. "Was that another one of your cheesy pick up lines?"

Warren didn't even crack a smile. "No, that one was all me." He leaned closer. "And I really mean it."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Warren nodded and pulled back. For a few moments there was only the sound of Christmas music as we watched the Christmas lights twinkle. After a few seconds the song changed from "White Christmas" to "Merry Christmas Darling".

My dad turned to Gabriella. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and curtsied. "Of course."  
>They walked to the middle of the living room floor and started waltzing around. Slowly, Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor and Zeke and Sharpay joined them. After another minute, the other couples joined the dance. Warren turned to me. "Shall we?"<p>

I laughed. "I'd be honored."

He pulled me to my feet and we started dancing. Slowly we spun around, through the other couples and about the room. Warren's green eyes were full of laughter and happiness as he quietly made fun of his own dancing. I laughed. Suddenly as he twirled me, my eyes connected with Nate's. I felt my breath catch. Something was burning there, a deep sadness and... could it be? Jealousy? I barely had time to think about it though, because the next second the music stopped. We stopped dancing where we were and laughed. Michelle suddenly shrieked, "Ooooh look who landed under the mistletoe!"

I looked above Warren and I and bit my lip. "Uh, no, no, no guys... Warren and I..."

Alex grinned. "No excuses you two. You're under the mistletoe! It's tradition."

Michael laughed. "Warren probably planned it that way."

Warren blushed. "No, I'm not that smart you guys. And if Ella doesn't want to..."  
>"Nuh uh, its the rules. You land under the mistletoe, you kiss." Ryan teased.<p>

I glanced at Warren and tried to laugh even as my cheeks burned. "I don't think their going to let us off the hook."

"Nope." Warren looked back at me as if asking for permission. I nodded. He bent his head and kissed me quickly.

Just then there was a cry of pain. Warren and I broke apart to see Nate holding his right hand in his left. A nasty cut sliced all the way down the middle of his palm. Blood pooled in his cupped hand. And a shattered glass ornament lay on the ground. I screamed.

_AN: Uh oh, drama! So what do you think? A few people have been telling me they really like Warren and Ella together. I MIGHT be willing to go with the majority on this (maybe) so if you're a Natella fan, show your support! I like Warren a lot too, but Nate is going to do some seriously cute things in the coming chapters, so be ready for some mixed emotions! Also... I just wanted to give you this: _

_Troy David Bolton _

_and _

_Gabriella Anne Montez _

_would like to invite you to join them _

_as they take their vows and start a new life together_

_as a married couple _

_on Friday, December 24th _

_at 5:00 PM _

_Reception will follow! _

_Can you make it? ;) Thanks for reading! _


	4. Important Poll

_Author's Note: _

_So funny story... it's January 3rd. I know, I know, I know, I failed. It's just that with all the stress and family visits and awesomeness and craziness we call the holidays... I gave up trying to get motivation to write. I'm really sorry. So here's the deal: _

_ **Do you want me to finish this story even though it's after Christmas? **_

_**A.) YES! It'll still be fun to read, even if it's late. **_

**_B.) No... _**

**_C.) I don't care. I kinda forgot this story existed honestly... _**

**_D.) Well, it'll be tough to forgive you, but if you write a HSM one-shot as well as update this story pretty soon... that will probably win us over. _**

**__**_And as a reward for sticking around and getting disappointed by a poll instead of another chapter, anyone who votes in this poll will either get... a character named after them in this or another one of my stories OR a review on one of their stories from me. Leave a comment putting which thing you'd like best and your name/which story you want me to review depending on which one you choose. I will try my hardest to make it happen:) Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories. I really, really, really appreciate it!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay, so I know it's been over a week, but here it is: THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF A CHRISTMAS WEDDING! First things first, I have to say: THANK YOU ALL for you amazing support. I never would have expected so many people to want me to continue this story, including people who had never reviewed before. You guys are fantastic, and this chapter is dedicated to you. I will get around to reviewing and naming characters soon, really! I don't always have access to a computer, so it gets hard sometimes, but hopefully I will get a lot done this weekend. (And even I don't, it will get done sometime, really!) So yeah, thanks to: Endor Solo, ValzBrownie, sweethappylove07, Ashy143, HAWTSAUCE, rio95000, GHJaSam4Ever, Haylie Myers, and DeanFan92 for reviewing. Thanks so much! Please continue to review if you like what you see! Enjoy chapter four! _

"Hey." I looked up to see Nate, smiling ruefully at me. "I guess I'm done."

"Are you okay?" I stared at his bandaged hand, which hung limply at his side. "Did you have to get stitches?"

"Yeah, but just a few." He shrugged, and I sighed with relief.

"Gosh, Nate don't do something like that again! You scared us all half to death!" I shivered as I remembered our drive to the ER. It all seemed pretty blurred. After I had screamed, chaos had broken out for a few seconds. The next thing I knew I was grabbing my car keys and pushing Nate out the door towards my car. He was holding a towel to his hand, but that didn't stop the blood. I had skidded around several corners, speeded through a yellow light, and finally dropped him off at the ER, before going to the waiting room, where I finally let the tears I had been holding back fall silently to my lap.

Nate's chuckle brought me back to the present. "I'll try to keep that in mind." He paused and stared at me. "Have you been crying?" He lightly touched my face with his good hand, tracing the tear spots. I felt my heart flutter in spite of myself.

"No. Yes. Maybe." I said, then brushed his hand away, embarrassed and not really sure why. "I was scared, okay? Your face... it was so white."

He nodded, then sat down beside me. "It's okay Ella. It wasn't even that serious of an injury. And I'm fine now." As if to reassure me, he laid his hand on my arm, and I took a deep breath.

"I know." I turned to face him, then regretted it. His face was just inches from mine now.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He said, rising quickly. "I didn't expect you to turn."

"It's okay." I said softly. For a minute he looked down at me, then turned to walk away.

"We should go. I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to linger in here after the doctors are finished."

"Right. Okay. Great." I stood up too, then hesitated. "Uh, Nate?"

"What?" He turned around, smiling at me. I realized this was the first time since we had broken up that there had really been very little awkwardness between us. I bit my lip.

"I was wondering... well, I mean, I'm glad you're okay. And, I just, I'm really glad. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you." I blurted, then felt my cheeks warm. _Well that was coherent Ella.  
><em>"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, um-"

Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me into a warm hug. I hesitated, then relaxed in his arms, my head easily finding the place on his shoulder where it fit so well. "Thanks Ella," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, "Christmas wouldn't be the same without you either. And I, well, I lo-"

_This could be the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you!_ I pulled away quickly, blushing again, as my ringtone rang out. Trying not to look at his face, I answered.

"Ella? Is everything alright? Is Nate okay?" I recognized the voice of Mrs. Reynolds, Nate's mom.

"Yeah, everythings fine Mrs. Reynolds! Nate hurt his hand when a glass ornament broke, and they had to put in stitches, but he's fine, and we're going to head home now." I hurried, trying to convince her everything was fine.

I heard her sigh of relief. "Well, at least he's in good hands. Tell him I'll see him at home, okay?"

"For sure. Bye!" I turned and faced Nate, determined to get a hand on my emotions. "You're right, we should head home, your mom's waiting."

As we walked to the car, I could help but glance at him. _What were you about to say? Was it what I think it was? And if so... how does kissing Michelle figure into that? _

The silence lasted until we were about halfway home. Then Nate cleared his throat. "So, your boyfriend seems pretty nice."

I kept my eyes on the road. "He isn't my boyfriend. We went on one date. We danced. Everyone made us kiss cause we were under the mistletoe. Not a big deal really."

"But still, he seems nice." I heard the question in Nate's voice, but I didn't know how to answer it.

"He is. He's nice, and funny, and charming, and dorky, and makes me laugh all the time, and honestly, logically he's probably the perfect guy for me." We reached a red light and I hit the break, realizing I was suddenly tired of it. Tired of not saying how I felt, tired of hiding behind lies and excuses, tired of pretending my head and my heart weren't at war. "And you know what's really frustrating?" I turned to face Nate, my voice rising. He looked taken aback. "What's really frustrating is that he is all of those things I just said, but honestly, I can't even be around him without thinking about you. Cause guess what? Call me crazy, but I never stopped loving you!" I heard him gasp, but I kept going, my voice continuing to rise. "And you know what? That's freaking insane because we broke up, and you moved on, and I _thought _I did too, but honestly I hate everything about this situation. I hate that we can't talk like we used to. I hate that I wonder if you're out with other girls on Friday nights. I hate that I was dancing with Warren tonight and not you. And you know what I hate the most?" I turned toward him again, realizing I was almost screaming, but not caring for once in my life. "WHAT I HATE THE MOST IS THAT YOU WON'T JUST-" I stopped abruptly as our lips connected.

_BAM! POW! KABOOM! _Fireworks exploded in my head as he deepened the kiss. For a minute, I felt everything, my anger, the surprise of the moment, how hard my heart was pounding, my total happiness, and then I didn't feel anything but a soft glow. Vaguely, in the back of my mind I heard car horns, but I didn't care in the least. _I forgot. I forgot how much I love him. _

As he pulled away, I felt myself take a slow deep breath as I opened my eyes. I realized his hand was on my cheek, and my arms were around his neck. My seat belt was stretched to its limit, and biting into the skin on my neck, but I barely felt the pain. "-kiss me." I breathed after a second.

He smiled, looking a little mischievous. "If you insist." I laughed as he leaned forward again. Just then the blast of a car horn made us jump apart. I glanced up at the light, which changed from green to yellow as I stared at it.

"Oh." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. Nate looked where I was staring and started to laugh.

"Oops!" He said, and I smiled and quickly pressed the gas.

By the time we reached his house my head was spinning. _Michelle and Nate kissing. I saw that. But Nate just kissed me! What's going on? _He smiled at me as we came to a stop. "Well."

"Michelle." I said quickly, not knowing how else to begin.

He looked confused. "Uh, what about her?"

"I, well, I saw you. At the mall. Together. You were, well, kissing." I rushed on as I saw Nate's face begin to register some shock. "I just want to know what that was about. That's all. But before whatever this is goes any further... I have to know."

Nate looked down suddenly. "Do you think Michelle is cheating on Michael with me?"

The question was so direct I almost stuttered. "What? No! I mean, I don't think either of you would do that, but I saw what I saw okay?"

Nate stared at me. "Just like what you said about Lizzie."

"Nate! You know this is different!" I felt myself start to feel angry. _Don't let this happen Ella. Don't let this come between you again. _"I said I was wrong about Lizzie. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It's not about if you were wrong or not. It's about the fact that you didn't trust me enough to know that I would never do something like that!" Nate's voice sounded angry.

I sighed. "I know, okay! But when Lizzie and you started hanging out so much... and you never answered my calls... and... I just didn't know! Is that a crime?"

"Ella, didn't you know I loved you? I would never, ever, cheat on you like that! How could you not know that?"

"Loved?" I said slowly. "As in, not anymore?"

"Loved." He repeated. "As in, trust me, it's not an emotion that's going anywhere any time soon." His voice softened. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. "Why?"

He lifted his hand and touched my face, and it was only then I realized I was crying. "For these." He wiped the tears away.

"Nate?" I said, slowly. "You never answered my question. What were you and Michelle doing."

He sighed. "Michael was making a music video for his Visual Arts class. Michelle and I were playing a couple and Michael asked us if we'd be comfortable kissing eachother. It was just a stage kiss, and we're both the closest thing you can get to being professionals without really being professionals, so we said we'd try it. And it went great. Michael was behind us filming though, so you probably didn't notice him." He glanced at me. "Did it bother you? To think I was kissing her?"

"Well, yeah..., I would never want Michelle to cheat on Michael."

"No, I mean, like did it bother _you _to see me kissing her?"

I dropped my eyes. "Well, yeah. A little. Or, I don't know, a lot. Whatever."

"Okay." He smiled and I smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for that smug look you had on your face just then. Don't think I didn't notice you smashed that ornament when you saw Warren and I kissing! Jealous much?" I taunted, sticking my tongue out at him.

He blushed bright red. "Oh. Well, uh, yeah, but it wasn't intentional. I just had it in my hand, and I was just sitting there getting more and more jealous and my grip must have been tightening cause before I knew it it broke and the shards sliced into my hand."

I smiled, then reached for his bandaged hand. I turned it over, palm up, and kissed the gauze wrapping. "There. I 'kissed it all better'."

He grinned. "You know, my lips kinda hurt."

I laughed. "Yeah, right." My smile faded slowly. "But really, what are we going to do now? Like, where do we go from here?"

He studied my face. "What do you want to do?"

I hesitated for a minute, then said, "Take it slow. See where this goes, but no stress and no pressure. Almost like we just... start over."

"Starting over." He nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah. And Nate? I am really sorry about what happened. With Lizzie."

Nate's smile disappeared. "I know. I forgive you."

"How's she doing now?" I asked.

"The last I heard she's doing okay. We still email back and forth occasionally. She asks about you every so often."

"Oh." I felt myself blush. _Oh, Lizzie, don't be nice. Not after what happened. _"Well, tell her I say hi, okay? And... I'm sorry."

"She knows you're sorry. She's already forgiven you." For the first time, Nate smiled. "And she'll be thrilled to know we're friends again."

"Good." I smiled. "So, friends?" I offered my hand.

He grinned at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward and pecking me on the lips. When he pulled back he nodded. "Just friends. For now." ...

...

"Guys, I really don't think that's a good idea." I stared at my dad and Gabriella. "I can't write a song good enough to sing at your wedding."

"Of course you could!" Gabriella smiled. "And it's not like it's going to happen during the actual ceremony. You'll sing it at our reception. For our first dance together as a married couple."

"Oh," I gulped, "well, _that _takes the pressure off."

My dad laughed. "Just think about it, okay Ella? Sit down at your desk, and see what you can come up with. If nothing comes, we'll let it go, no questions asked okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm going to head to bed now guys, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, and I better get going. I still have a list to make up of all the last minute things to do before the wedding. Not to mention the bridesmaid dress fitting is tomorrow!" Gabriella smiled up at her soon-to-be-husband. "I want to make sure our day is perfect. Or at least, perfect for us."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her. "You're my everything Gabriella. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him.

I smiled as I walked to my room. _You're my everything. You are my everything. You are the song I sing. _I grabbed a pen as ideas started to form. _And I just have to believe... You won't let me go..._

_AN: Okay, so I know the Warren&Ella fans are sad right now, but, don't worry, I'm not going to make it that easy on Ella and Nate. There is still some drama to come! Please review! _

_**Random Poll: **_

**_Which old HSM characters would you rather see coming into the story in later chapters?: _**

**_A.) Martha, Jason, and Mrs. Darbus. _**

**_B.) Jimmy the Rocketman, his friend whose name is escaping me right now, and Tiara Gold. _**

**_C.) Other character not mentioned in the two previous options! (I think that was pretty much it, but correct me if I'm wrong!) _**


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I know it's been awhile since I posted last, but life has been C-R-A-Z-Y lately. Also, I tried to post this story last night TWICE, but each time there were technical difficulties which is why you may or may not have received three emails telling you this new chapter is up. But here it is (for real this time)! Chapter 5! I admit this chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but for some reason, it took a long time to write. The song in this chapter is Hero originally sung by Drew Ryan Scott, and I did not write it obviously. SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE READING MY SONNY WITH A CHANCE STORY: I am planning on using Hero in that story too at one point, so sorry for the double use of the song, but I just really thought it fit the moment in this story too! Anyway, thank you SO much to all the people who reviewed: HAWTSAUCE, Ashy143, GHJaSam4Ever, DeanFan92, sweethappylove07, Bluebell140, and Clembo29. You guys are awesome! Check out the bottom AN for a VERY important poll. Enjoy chapter five! _

"I finished it." I smiled as I saw my dad and Gabriella exchange a look. "The song I mean. It's all done, I even wrote the music part of it last night."

"Well that was quick!" My dad leaned over to give me a hug. "What changed your mind?"

I shrugged. "Nothing changed it. I was just... inspired."

"I can't wait to hear it!" Gabriella smiled at me. "I'm sure it'll be my favorite wedding present."

I laughed. "Please don't say that till you hear it! You might hate it."

"Never. And even if I did... I'd lie!" Gabriella laughed as I jokingly cringed.

"Don't listen to this mischievous fiancee of mine!" My dad grabbed Gabriella from behind and began to tickle her. "She's just been full of it lately!"

Gabriella gasped, tears streaming down her face as her body shook with laughter. "Troy! Troy, stop! Please! I...can't...stop...laughing..!"

"Well, that's the point." My dad grinned, but finally stopped tickling her and turned her to face him. His eyes moved over her face, and his hands toyed with her long dark hair. "You're beautiful when you laugh Gabriella."

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Are you making a move on me Troy Bolton?"

"Definitely." He slid his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

I backed up slowly, totally forgotten by them, and not really minding. I watched as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. _It's like they're still in highschool. Like even after all these years, even though they were apart, their love never even wavered. I wonder if that's what true love is supposed to look like? _I turned to head into my bedroom, but then heard Gabriella calling me back.

"Ella! Sorry about that, we need to stop getting so...distracted. Troy, stop it, I'm sure we're creeping our daughter out."

I turned around, feeling suddenly as if I was about to cry. "Gabriella..."

"What, sweetie?" She gave me a worried look. "Is everything okay?"

My dad gently released Gabriella and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Ella?"

"I-I, it's just..." I gulped hard, but I could still feel the stinging tears filling my eyes. "You said 'our daughter.'"

"Oh, Ella..." Gabriella put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize it! If that makes you uncomfortable-"

"No! No..." I laughed, blinking back my tears. "I'm not mad. It's just... you've never called me that before. Do you really think of me like that? Like your daughter?"

Gabriella smiled, then walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Ella, ever since I first met you, you've proved to me over and over what a special person you are. You're talented, and funny, and sweet, and brave. In these two years your dad and I have been dating, I've grown to think of you exactly as if you were my own child. Alex and you are so close now, that's it like we're one big family already. But if you're not ready for me to be your mom... that's okay. I know I'll never really be able to fill your mom's place in your heart. And I'm never going to try, because that place should be left for her. But Ella," she looked me straight in the eye and smiled, "you are my daughter in _my_ heart. And I'll always try to be there for you."

I blinked hard, then let the tears fall. "Thank you..." I hugged her. "I wish I knew what to say..."

Gabriella hugged me back, then smiled, tears shimmering in her own eyes. "It's alright. I understand."

I nodded and pulled away. "Well, I'll get back to what I was doing, and let _you _get back to what you were doing." I wiggled my eyebrows at them and my dad laughed.

"You're taking all this PDA way too well I think. Aren't you a little creeped out that your old dad and this hottie over here keep making out?"

I cringed. "Okay, when you put it like that, YES, it's a little weird, but I get it. You guys are engaged. It's natural... unfortunately."

Gabriella laughed. "Someday Ella, you'll be wrapped up in some handsome man's arms and we'll be able to get you back!"

"Yeah, maybe a handsome man named... Warren, perhaps?" My dad grinned at me, and I blushed in spite of myself.

"Dad! That is not what's going on! We're just friends." I cringed a little bit as I said the words, realizing how much that sounded like denial. _But it's true isn't it? We're just friends. Anyway, with the whole Nate and I situation right now, I wouldn't want to get involved with anybody else. It's just too... complicated. _I remembered Nate and I's kiss from the night before and smiled self-consciously.

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, right, just friends."

"What? Oh! Warren. Yeah, we are." I sighed. _See? Too complicated. _

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "Gabriella are you expecting something?" My dad asked. '

"No... not that I kind remember." Gabriella glanced at me. "Ella, can you go get that, while your dad and I check the Wedding List? It might be something I ordered that I forgot was coming today. If it is a delivery man, just tell him I'll be right there."

"Okay." I walked to the door as she and my dad headed to the kitchen. "Can I help yo- oh!" I jumped back. A large bouquet of roses and lilies in a crystal vase sat on the porch. I picked them up and noticed a card, with my name written on the front. As I opened it, I could help but wonder if this was Nate's way of saying that he wanted us to officially get back together again. But the writing didn't look like his. I opened the envelope to find a smiley face card. I opened it and read:

_Go up to your room and go out on your balcony for a (hopefully welcome) surprise. _

_Love, _

_Warren _

_P.S. Hope you liked the flowers! _

_A surprise? _Quickly, I walked upstairs to my room, set the flowers down, and walked out onto the balcony. "Hello? Warren?"

"Now!" Suddenly I saw Warren walk into view, carrying his guitar, followed by Derek, carrying a keyboard. Derek sat down in the grass as Warren smiled up at me. "Hey Ella! Well, I have to tell you, ever since I met you... well, you've inspired me. And I used some of that inspiration to write a song. I wrote it with you in mind. I hope you like it and I really, really, really hope this doesn't creep you out!" I laughed as he started to play and sing.

_I'm no superman, _

_I can't take your hand, _

_And fly you anywhere you want to go, _

_I can't read your mind, _

_Like a billboard sign, _

_Or tell you everything,  
>You want to hear but, <em>

_I'll be your hero. _

_I, I can be everything you need, _

_If you're the one for me,  
>Like gravity, <em>

_I'll be unstoppable, _

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny,  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul, <em>

_But if you're the one for me, _

_I'll be your hero. _

_Searching high and low, _

_Trying every road, _

_If I see your face,  
>I'll barely know, yeah, <em>

_I put my trust in fate, _

_If you will come in my way,  
>And if it's bright,<br>It's undeniable, _

_I'll be your hero. _

I gasped as he kept singing, a smile on his face.

_So incredible, _

_Some kind of miracle, _

_And when it's meant to be,  
>I'll be come a hero, <em>

_So I'll wait, wait, _

_Wait, wait for you, _

I smiled even as I felt my stomach knot. _What am I going to say to him? 'You see Warren, Nate and I __kissed last night, but then we agreed to be just friends, but then we kissed again, so right now I'm really not sure where our relationship is going, which makes me very, very, very nervous about you standing outside of my window and singing me a beautiful wonderful song you say I inspired. Even if its one of the most romantic things anyone's ever done for me.' Yeah, I'm sure _that _will go over well. _

Warren strummed the last few notes on his guitar and grinned up at me. "Well?"

"Wow." I said, clapping before I knew what I was doing. "That was... fantastic. Beautiful."

"Great." He looked relieved, then set down his guitar, walked over to the tree nearest my balcony and climbed it easily, finally arriving in front of me. "I was a little worried you'd think I was some kind of stalker."

"Oh, no!" I said quickly. "The song was... gorgeous."

He studied my face. "But?"

"No buts. It was great." I bit my lip, flustered. "I'm sorry, I'm not reacting to this right, am I? Um, it was wonderful. I can't believe you went to that much trouble for me! And the flowers are beautiful! And did I mention the song was great? I think I did, but, well, it was! And you're great at playing the guitar and you're a really good... tree climber. Feel free to shut me up at anytime, because I get the feeling I'm babbling." I laughed awkwardly and bent my head, my cheeks flushing.

He leaned back against the balcony railing. "Ella, do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?" I raised my head.

"A walk. You know, just around town. I haven't done that yet, and I leave pretty soon, right after Christmas. I've been meaning to do that, and I'd love for you to be my tour guide."

"Sure." I smiled, relieved he had had the grace to change the subject. "But, really, thanks for the song. It was unforgettable." I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, then turned to go.

"Ella?" I felt his hand on my arm and turned. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

I felt him pull back almost as quickly. I opened my eyes to see his face, nervous and scared, inches from my own. "I'm sorry. That was too fast wasn't it? I've been spending too much time in L.A. I just thought... well, honestly I don't think I was thinking. I've been known to do that before. Not think, I mean. You're really too pretty for your own good you know. Or maybe it's for my own good. But anyway... can we just forget the past minute ever happened? Or not. I mean, whatever. If you'd rather hold this against me for the rest of my life that's okay too. But I'd rather you didn't." He stopped as I laughed, then clapped my hand over my mouth. He stared at me for a second, then he started to laugh too. "Feel free to shut me up at any time, cause I feel like I'm babbling!"

I smiled. "Warren, let's go for a walk."

"So, what's it like? Being a celebrity I mean. And don't give me the tabloid version, I want to know what you really think about it." I laughed and took a sip of my caramel mocha, then leaned back in my chair.

Warren sighed then smiled. "Uhhh, well, honestly, it's pretty much just like being a normal person. More people following you with cameras. More people laughing if you screw up or trip over your own feet. But basically, it's the same."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Come on, everyone loves you! You get to meet important people, and travel to awesome places, and get the the most expensive stuff out there, and you get to record in those incredibly awesome studios! That is not what regular people's lives are like!"

Warren laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But what I meant is that deep down underneath, celebrities are just people. And when you're one of them, you start to realize it more and more. Cause even in the big world of fame, you'll meet other celebrities you get along with and eventually become friends with, and then there's others that you won't, and it's not because their this kind of celebrity or that kind of celebrity, it's just really all about personality. Just like with normal people. And we all have regular emotions, and regular embarrassing moments, and regular bad days. And then we use up our fifteen minutes of fame, and come full circle, and we're right back where we started. Normal people, living on memories of that one awesome thing we did that one time until the next awesome thing comes around."

"Well," I smiled, "you make fame sound very depressing. And to think that all this time I thought it was glamorous."

"Alright you got me. Some parts of fame are glamorous. But the glamorous stuff never really feels like you. It's just something you do. It's part of your job. Family, and friends who don't you sell you out, and people you love in general, that's what really counts."

"Right. Just like in real life." I sipped my drink again and glanced around the coffee shop we were in. "Isn't it kind of amazing to think about? I mean, each one of these people here has people who think the world of them somewhere. Someone who runs to hug them when they see them or kisses them goodbye in the morning. It's like that old saying, 'Love makes the world go round.'" I looked back at Warren to find him staring at me intently. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... you remind me of someone I used to know." He looked down at the table suddenly.

"Oh... I hope that's a compliment." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes met mine, completely serious. "It is. She was amazing."

_She __**was**__? _I nodded. "Thanks."

Just then someone sitting in the corner of the cafe caught my eye. I turned, then froze. "What?" Warren looked confused. "What is it?"

The girl I was looking at noticed me and a smile lit her face. "Ella!"

Warren whipped around at the sound of her voice, and I saw his jaw drop. "Who is that?" He sounded as shocked as I felt.

I shook my head, totally stunned. "It's Lizzie.." _And she's coming over here._

_AN: Okay, yes, I know you're probably confused, but the character of Lizzie will be explained more in the coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was, and I'm so excited about the coming chapters! I finally know exactly where this story is going and I think it's going to work out well! Oh, and you also may be confused as to who I'M shipping in this story, Nate and Ella or Warren and Ella. Well to be 100% honest... I don't know! So I need your help! _

_**Important Poll!: **_

_**Would you enjoy or be okay with me writing TWO endings to this story? One in which Nate and Ella get together, and one in which Warren and Ella get together?  
><strong>_

_**A.) No. I'm a Natella shipper, and I want only them to get together. **_

_**B.) Yes, I'd like that! **_

**_Notice there's NOT a choice for only Warren to get the girl. That's because I wrote Warren into this story mostly because I wanted another rival character, but felt like if he was a jerk it would just be a replay of the Stephen drama that happened in Happily Ever After. I wouldn't feel like I was being one hundred percent true to the vision I have for this story if I ended up pairing Ella and Warren together. But, since I like Warren too (honestly, I based him off of MY "perfect guy" ideal) I'd be willing to write an ending where he gets the girl as well. Please vote so I know what the general opinion is! It would really help me out! Thanks! And thanks for reading! _**


	7. An Important Announcement

Hey guys. So I have something important to announce, and I'm so sorry if it disappoints anyone out there. I am temporarily/permanently discontinuing this story. I have a couple reasons, but mostly its because I feel like this sequel was kind of unnecessary. I mean the first story was all about happily ever afters, and I wrote the happily ever after and then its like I tried to go back and write another story off of something that was clearly finished. The truth is, I didn't set up for a sequel very well because I wasn't planning on writing one. (It was kind of a spur of the moment, 'hey, I'll write a sequel!' thing that made me decide to write this story). I also have so many other ideas for other stories, and right now I think its more important to concentrate on those instead of this story.

Please don't think that this means I'm any less grateful for all of the support I got for Happily Ever After and this story though! You guys are so awesome, and every single review on this story has made me smile. After getting a lot of criticism of my writing on other sites, it was really great to find a writing community that was more about having fun than anything, and entertaining people with my writing. This has been such a good experience for me, and its really strengthened my writing. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read it, and coming back to read new chapters even when they're months apart. Seriously, that's dedication! :)

Also, you probably noticed that I said, 'temporarily/permanently' discontinuing this story. I'm not ready to completely let go of this story idea yet! Inspiration has a funny way of striking me just when I've given up on something, so it is possible I will update in the future. Its just that right now I don't want to commit to updating, or have to worry about just leaving you guys hanging.

Well, I guess that's about it. Thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed on this story and particularly to: Ashy143, HAWTSAUCE, Endor Solo, GHJaSam4Ever, Bluebell140, and sweethappylove07 who reviewed on the last chapter. By the way, although I completely understand if you're not interested in other genres of fanfiction I might be writing, I do have a couple of cool ideas for one-shots and stories in the future (right now I'm kind of taking a temporary break from fanfiction after FINALLY finishing another multi-chap I was working on), so if you would like to keep up with my other work, that would be awesome. I hope no one is too disappointed about my decision.

Good luck with your own stories! -bookwormatheart


End file.
